youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Outsidexbox
Outsidexbox, or Oxbox for short, is a popular Youtube channel based in the UK which is hosted by Mike Channell, Andy Farrant and Jane Douglas. About Outsidexbox are a partner of Eurogamer whose hosts all have backgrounds in gaming media, with Andy Farrant previously hosting Inside Xbox, Jane Douglas working as a writer and interviewer for Gamespot, while Mike Channell worked for Eurogamer and was deputy editor for The Official Xbox Magazine. They are primarily known for their weekly show, titled Show of the Week, their Let's Play videos, their annual Christmas challenge, and list videos which (as of 24th January 2016) is entitled 176 Game Videos to Watch Before You Die - one notable aspect of these lists is they include games which are exclusive for Playstation or Nintendo consoles or PC, which invariably leads to at least one person in the comments section demanding to know why The Last of Us is getting mentioned on a channel with Xbox in its name. There is also a semi-regular event held on the channel called the Far Cryathlon, featuring a series of events based either in the game itself (such as the Hang Glider Crash during the Far Cry 3 event or the Jetski Jump for the Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon event) or using the game's map editor (such as the Ski Jump of Death during the Far Cry 3 event, or Release the Hounds during the Far Cry 4 event) A former pastime of the channel is playing Minecraft Pictionary, although since mid-2013 the only times it has appeared on their channel was to celebrate the 250,000 subscriber milestone and when the three hosts played live on stage at EGX 2015. Show of the Week Outsidexbox have a weekly show, Show of the Week, which is posted every Friday and has been since the first edition on August 24th 2012 (which was ten days after the channel's first video was posted) The format starts with two of the hosts on the Oxbox sofa discussing the game of the week, which in the case of the first episode was Sleeping Dogs, before one of the hosts leaves the sofa to join the third host either in the kitchen or, since the January 17th 2014 edition, the prop room to read viewer comments. Since the March 6th 2015 edition, the show has a cold open on the sofa. The current theme for Show of the Week is World Map from the Youtube Audio Library. Notable Let's Plays * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: India * Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Battlefield 4 * Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Dishonored * Dragon Age Inquisition * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5 * Hitman * Hitman Absolution * Homefront: The Revolution * Just Cause 3 * Mass Effect 3: Citadel * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Mortal Kombat X * Overwatch * Quantum Break * Rainbow Six Siege * Resident Evil 0 * Shenmue 2 * Slender: The Arrival * Splinter Cell Blacklist * Star Wars Battlefront * Tom Clancy's The Division Live Streams Outsidexbox did a six hour live stream on the Xbox One's release date, which also featured Graeme Boyd and Julia Hardy Oxbox Christmas Challenge Since 2013 there has been an annual contest between the three presenters where each is set a series of four challenges on a variety of games, and the host with the highest score at the end of the twelve days wins Christmas Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2013 - Mike and Jane ended with three points, with Mike winning the tiebreak Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2014 - all three hosts ended on two points, with Andy winning the tiebreak Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2015 - Andy won with three points, with Mike on two and Jane on one Personalities Jane has an interest in science, as demonstrated by her knowledge of space travel in the video 5 Times Games Got Space really, Really Right, and she also revealed she has a degree in physics during the BioShock Infinite vs. Quantum Mechanics: The Real Science of BioShock Infinite video. The best way to describe her playstyle is to e-mail the United Nations and ask what their definition of a War Crime is, considering some of her highlights include rampaging through a fortress on the back of an elephant while machine gunning Golden Path troops in Far Cry 4, advocating shooting the healer in Overwatch, and while playing GTA Online has seen her singing happily to herself while headshotting enemies with a sniper rifle during one of the heists as well as going on a rampage with a broken bottle. Outside of the Oxbox bubble Jane has appeared on the BBC documentary Are Video Games Really That Bad? in 2015 and presented the award for Persistent Game to the creators of Prison Architect at the 2016 BAFTA Games Awards. Andy has an interest in history, saying how he enjoyed making videos about pirates (namely Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and 7 Dumb Pirate Myths You Won't Find In It and 5 Real-Life Pirates You'll Meet in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) in the 1000th Video Special and his masters degree has been brought up in 7 Non-Swimmers Whose Worst Enemy Is Water. Of the three hosts, Andy is the most adept at stealth games, as evidenced by his demonstrating the Ghost playthrough on Splinter Cell: Blacklist and non-lethal playthrough on Dishonored and is also the two-time winner of Christmas, having won the Oxmas Christmas Challenge in 2014 and 2015 and the games charades in the 2014 and 2015 Christmas episodes. Mike has an interest in cars, narrating videos about some of the cars available in Forza Horizon 2 and Project CARS as well as showing his knowledge in 7 Times Cars Don't Work That Way, You Guys. He describes himself as not having a stealthy bone in his body, which has regularly caused problems in various Let's Plays, most famously his grenade gaffe while playing Payday 2. Mike has a habit of remaining eerily calm when playing horror games, even though Jane and Andy regularly get freaked out by jump scares while sitting right next to him - with the obvious exceptions of Alien Isolation and what what the NBA 2K15 face scan came up with when scanning Jane's face. Quotes * "Much like Godzilla, space is big, beautiful, and indifferent to human life. It doesn't want to kill you, but it will" - Jane * "Whoops, that's a grenade" - Mike as he accidentally tosses a grenade within seconds of a Payday 2 heist beginning, messing up the heist by alerting every guard in the map to their location * "Aww, Simon, you're a monster" - Andy, after unleashing Simon the Sabre Toothed Tiger * "Silent Hill 2's Pyramid Head, or to give him his full name bleep Pyramid Head bleep bleep oh bleep..." - Jane * "I'm going on record now to say this is what I want played at my funeral" - Andy, about "You Are Dead" from Total Distortion * "In Jedi Knight 2, the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddar, which is Scottish for 'No, it's your dad...'" - Mike * "Cheeky" - Jane's response to when Lara Croft says she should take off her wet clothes * "LOOPHOLE!" - Andy, when Batman breaks his moral code in Arkham Knight * "Don't stand in the middle of a bear argument" - Mike giving some sage advice during Release the Hounds * "Hello, Amnesty International? Yeah, I'd like to report a school for child soldiers. No, it's in a video game. No, you're wasting MY time!" - Jane, on Balamb Garden * "Yes! Bus time! Yes! Bus master!" - Andy getting control of the prison bus playing Prison Thugz on GTA Online * "Oh bleep, a giant hypnotist carrot..." - Mike while previewing Cuphead * "And I will call him Stampy" - Jane naming the elephant that she's rmapaging through a fortress on as she plays Far Cry 4 * "Oh, is he jealous of my firm, non-ghouly flesh?" - Mike's response to hearing Hancock is the Fallout 4 companion who reacts worse to your character being naked during the Fallout 4 Quiz * "You should've free poured the grenadine and been a grenegade" - Andy, as Mike attempts to mix Love Potion #728. * "Press Y to make love to your dog." - Mike's response to an onscreen prompt in Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain * "Don't see me. I'm behind a crate, that's the law" - Jane, playing Assassins Creed Chronicles: China * "Did you touch Terrence?" - Mike, playing Dark Zone on The Division, before charging in to melee the player who interfered with Terrence the Flame-Throwing Turret * "Have you seen my split-toed shoes? I look like a ninja turtle :D Look! Look at my feet! I've got like a hoof!" - Jane in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 1 - Co-op Xbox One Gameplay * "'Activate Fence Trap'? How does that work? Oh, does it electric? *activates fence trap* Electric... *it electrics* It's electricking! *Mike falls off ledge* Ow... I fell off, I was so staggered by the electric." Mike at the Tower entrance in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 6 - I'm a Goddamn Parkour Instructor * "Ha-cha! Look at it!! It's magnificent! Ah... this must be what it's like to give birth.... To create life... but pointier." - Jane, after crafting the Korek Machete in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light - Give Us Your Booze and Metal (Ep. 8) * *Slenderman suddenly appears in a canyon* "Ohhh!! There he is, there he is... doo doo-doo doo-doo... not walking down your canyon--you can have it, man! It's cool! I don't want any trouble!" - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Slenderman suddenly appears again at a tower* ** Andy: AHHH!! OHH!! ♫Ohh~ Slenderman~ Leave us alone~ We don't want any trouble from Slenderman!♫ ** Jane: Soothe him with your music, Andy! Soothe him! ** Andy: Nononononono-- ** Jane: Okay--alright, alright... we need more pages first--*static crackles, indicating Slenderman is nearby* ** Andy: NOOOOOoononono, no! ** Jane: Down the--down the path! ** Andy: What path!? ** Jane: If you wanna win, we gotta get the pages! ** Andy: YOU're a... page! ** - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Andy gets shot pulling out his phone instead of a gun in the middle of a heist shootout* ** Mike: What are you...?! ** Jane: Oh, Andy! What is wrong with you!! ** Andy: What's wrong with us is that we're not invulnerable to bullets... and the bullets went into us, and made holes in us, and all our blood came out and we died. ** Jane: Yeah, I'm hearing a lot of excuses, Andy. I'm not hearing a lot of solutions... to you being dead. ** - Let's Play GTA Online Heist Mission Steal Meth - Series A Heist, Xbox One * "Alright, Top Gun, land us. Get on the helipad, it's got 'H' on it! Helicopter go here! No, not in the jacuzzi! No, not in the ocean! He's flying us away! We're flying off into the sunset. Uh-oh, I think we're crashing into the ocean again. I'm just going to bail.... Whoaaa I face-planted right onto the deck." - Jane dealing with a difficult GTA online intern in Let's Play GTA Online Drug Yacht Heist Mission: Series A - Coke on Xbox One ** Andy: We've only got two of nine cokes. That's not nearly enough cokes. ** Mike: Don't they come in six packs? * "Get...off...the building" - Jane, while attempting to kick a couple of GSEC guards to their doom on Mirror's Edge Catalyst * "I recognise that I've gone a bit off book here, but you can't just put a wood chipper there and not expect me to feed a body into the wood chipper. Them's the rules." - Mike knowing what needs to be done on the Sapienza mission of Hitman List of Subscriber Milestones Outsidexbox hit 1 Million subscribers on July 9, 2015. Gallery Oxbox_gold_button.png|Receiving their gold play button Oxbox_portrait.png|With some fan art, which can be seen in the prop room Oxbox_halloween_prop_room.png|The prop room, complete with Halloween decorations 12391771_787455491381280_5110836337594381595_n.jpg|Oxmas Challenge 2015 11250928_712140022246161_8500620699642674126_n.jpg|Andy and Mike outside the US Bank Tower, and their GTA Online avatars in the equivalent place Face_scan_horror_show.png|Jane's NBA 2K15 face scan Oxbox_recognition.png|*doffs cap* Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers